


What's In A Name?

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [3]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Robbie have to name their daughter. Stuart helps. Sequel to Baby Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Nine months passed and Jackie and Robbie were getting used to the idea of being parents at their age and in their career track. Jackie's assumption about Robbie's reaction was right; he was fine with the fact that the baby may not have been his. As far as Robbie was concerned, the baby was a part of Jackie, and he loved Jackie so he loved the baby, too.

As soon as the team had been told, just after Jackie entered her second trimester, Robbie moved in with her since her flat was bigger and more child friendly.

Now everything was perfect for the baby to come, nursery painted, clothes bought, furniture bought and car seat bought. The only thing left to do before the baby came was pick a name.

Robbie had insisted that they find out whether they were having a boy or girl so that they knew whether they were buying pink or blue. Jackie told Robbie no, but he was determined, he wanted to know whether he was going to have a future footballer or a daddy's princess. Jackie eventually gave in and Robbie was as pleased as punch to find out that Jackie was carrying a girl. His little princess.

Now, they were arguing over what name they wanted for the baby. Robbie wanted to name her after his grandmother, Elizabeth, but Jackie wanted a more modern name like Bethany.

The argument was still going on after Jackie had given birth and Stuart came to visit the new baby Ross.

"So, what's her name, then?" Stuart asked as he gazed down at the tiny girl with her mum's dark hair.

"We haven't decided," Jackie yawned. "We picked her middle name without any problems. Caroline, after my mum. But we can't decide over which name for her first name."

"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "I wanted to call her Elizabeth after my grandmother, but Jacks wants to call her Bethany."

"You two are stupid, you know," Stuart said. "The names are so similar. Why don't you just compromise and call her Beth?"

"Beth," Robbie mused as he took his baby daughter back from Stuart. "What do you think, Jacks?"

Jackie looked at the sleeping baby and smiled. "Beth Caroline Ross, I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Beth by Kiss (the Glee cover)


End file.
